Most prior art power on reset circuits produce a reset signal using time delay schemes. For instance, a time delay circuit could be used to generate a reset signal a certain number of microseconds after the circuit is powered on.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a power on reset circuit with a very sharp voltage transfer function, such that a reset signal is generated when, and only when, the power supply voltage exceeds a specified voltage level.